


The Truth

by thatgirlontumblr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Magic, Metahumans, idk about this, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlontumblr/pseuds/thatgirlontumblr
Summary: Julian Albert has a secret. One that is about to be revealed.(Bad summary, sorry)





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Its been a while since I've written anything. This is something that I wrote a long while ago. I'm going to be honest here, I didn't really edit it much so I apologize for any mistakes. This is definitely not my best work so sorry about that aswell. This doesn't have anymore parts so it's going to stand as a small story on its own unless you guys want more of it, so let me know if you want more. 
> 
> I have two more super short stories coming out soon. Both are already written so they'll be up soon. I promise. 
> 
> Also a quick update on Back Again. I know it's been a long time since I last updated it but a lot has happened since the last update. My mom died in September and I've kind of been in a writing slump since. But I got inspiration to write another chapter and after I finished it, I accidentally deleted the whole thing so now I'm just really salty about it. So I'm slowly rewriting it. If your still interested in it bear with me. It'll get done eventually.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this! Love you all.

“Well. that’s a very enticing offer, Allen, but I’m actually seeing my girlfriend tonight, so.” ‘Julian’ says to Barry. 

“Oh, you have a girlfriend? I didn’t know that.” Barry says surprised.

“I’m sure there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Julian turned to leave.  
\----------------  
“Maddie.” Julian calls throughout their small apartment. 

“In the kitchen, darling” Maddie called back. Julian hung his coat and threw his book bag down on their sofa. Maddie could tell he was tired the second he walked into the kitchen. She could tell he was drained from hiding.

“Draco.” His head snapped up from where he had been staring at the ground. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You’re going to have to tell them- or at least Barry at some point.” 

“Don’t be stupid Maddie. I’m fine. Why would I even tell Barry of all people?” Draco immediately defended himself.

“You’re killing yourself. You’re not used to suppressing your magic. It’s been over a year. You don’t even use it as much at home.” Maddie exclaims. She knows that this has been hard for him. For goodness sake they just fought a war. But they still had to try to live a normal life. Well as normal as their lives could get. They just needed to restart. No more death eaters, no more Dumbledore’s army, no more Voldemort. Just Maddie Evans and Draco Malfoy.

“Look, I know you’re worried about me. I get that, but even if I was friends with Barry I couldn’t tell him. We may be of age but it’s still against Ministry rules to tell muggles about us.” Draco leaned back against the counter, “And before you lecture me about how I should be making friends with him considering that I have none, me and him just don’t get along okay. I’ll be civil but that’s it.”

Maddie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She pressed her cheek to his chest and sighed, “I know, I know. This is hard for both of us. I just want you to be happy.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “With you here. I am happy.”  
\----------------------  
“Shadows?! What’s this nonsense about shadows? Meta-humans I can deal with, but shadows? Really?” Maddie was waiting for Draco to get home. She was aware that he would be on the case. She knew that muggles could be smart but this was just ridiculous.

“I don’t know Maddie. It’s only what the witnesses say. We have no solid evidence.” Draco sighs. It’s been a long day. He had been working by himself. Again. Barry never bothered to show up for his shift. “Can we just pretend that none of this exists for tonight? Nothing but us two. Please.”

“Alright. We can order some pizza and watch a movie. How about that?” Maddie began to reach for her phone already knowing that they will order the same as usual.

“That sounds amazing.” Draco sighed in relief.  
\------------------------  
Draco’s phone blaring startled the two lovers out of their trance on the movie. He grabbed his phone and saw the missed call and text from Barry. 

“They think that they found the person responsible for all the meta-human husks. Or at least they know how to find him. Barry said it’s someone called Alchemy.” Draco announces after reading the texts, “They want me down there as soon as possible.”

“Did you get an address?”

“Yeah”

“Well, don’t you think that they could use some help?” Maddie smirked getting up and moving towards the drawers where they kept their wands. “Before you start protesting, you said his name was Alchemy right? Well what is alchemy related to?”

“Magic.” He said grabbing his wand when Maddie held it out towards him.

“Exactly.”

Maddie apperated first, however she appeared in the line of fire between Alchemy and Wally.

Draco apperated hidden behind a wall. Although he could tell that the Flash had seen him. Putting a finger in front of his mouth he signalled him to stay quiet.

Maddie started screaming charms as soon as she processed where she was.

“Stupefy!” It didn’t work.

“Stupefy!” Still nothing.

“Stupefy! Stupefy!” She stumbled backwards and looked for Draco, “Draco! It’s too strong for me alone!”

Draco dived out from his hiding spot and both pointed their wands and shouted “Petrificus Totalus!”

Alchemy froze in his tracks. He was frozen in time. The police team and the Flash that had been hiding came out, shocked at what they had just witnessed.

“What the hell Julian?! You’re a meta-human?” The Flash shouted at him.

“How do you know my name?” Draco asked warily. The Flash pulled off his hood. Barry Allen.

“Well, first of all you have no room to speak Allen. Second we aren’t meta-human. Third, my name isn’t Julian Albert. It’s Draco Malfoy.” Draco announced proudly.

“What do you mean you’re not meta-human?!”

“I’m a wizard and she’s a witch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I know alchemy isn't really related to magic but for the purpose of the story we'll just pretend that it is. 
> 
> Again thank you guys so much for reading and let me know if you guys like it!


End file.
